


Wake up, please

by quy44



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quy44/pseuds/quy44
Summary: the story of a guardian who was born centuries before the red war and how they find their place in the system





	Wake up, please

The ancient motorways Lay still under 30 meters of cold muddy water. Twelve rows across hold rusted hulks of vehicles long forgotten. Between them a light floats silently in the mock scanning each individual vehicle registering its make, model and year of production For no particular reason the light moves from hull to hull taking its data with no true intent to use or view it. After an Unimportant amount of time The small construct chirps and brightens in a way it has never done before. It is not familiar as it has not experienced anything like this before, but Its core existence tells it exactly what this is. Expanding and filling with bright luminous the ghost takes in the Light given by The Traveler and presents it to this metallic corpse. The body it has found is very old. Although It stands out among the bones of its company. It is then with a muffled and airless gasp. The deceased robot humanoid lights up for first time in centuries 

Confused and scared.

Panic takes hold in these unfamiliar surroundings, it sees the bright light sitting in front of it. It seems to be communicating but they cannot bring themselves to concentrate on anything beyond survival.Thrashing against the ancient belt across their lap. They rip it clear and pull themselves from this watery cage. Moments that feel like hours go by. And our newly risen reaches the surface. Surrounded by a fog like miasma that sticks to the surface of the water. She looks around, eyes darting in every direction until eventually landing on a part of the shore that seems sturdy enough to support her weight. She kicks and paddle with no hint of elegance or body control.She arrived at the shore mimicking heavy breathing despite not knowing if it's unnecessary. At this point a little light wanders over to the newly risen. 

“Hello there. Glad to finally meet you.”

The small ghost speaks in a monotone way that seems to fit it perfectly. Even though this would be Guardian had nothing to compare it to she was comforted by this immediately.

"You have a lot of questions, I know. But I can answer the first one you probably have. No I don't know who you were, how you died or why you were here, but with how long you've been dead I doubt those memories would be of much use to you now. However, you're an EXO. "

At this point she looked down at her hands, and body. For the first time. What she saw was metallic. Precise And clearly engineered by the hands of a human to mimic its form. Gunmetal gray and faded brown highlights along the hole of her outer frame. On bent knee she crawled to the water's edge, waiting for a moment aloud her to see her reflection for the first time. Bright green teal eyes looked back at her. A pair of upward antennae on either side of her head, But the most striking feature she initially thought was grime from the water. A bright yellow smear across her face at a completely inelegant and random angle. Attempts to wipe it away seemed only to clean her face and the stain shown even more boldly. As she stared intently at this perceived blemish something deep came to her mind. A single flash but something she could not forget. True as the stane,Nine. Her number was 9. With the reassurance of this number and the mystery that it brought a moment passed again, and she remembered a second thing. Connected but notably less integral. A name who's root she does not know the meaning of. Nonetheless it was her unique designation 

She speaks aloud.   
"My name is s Estoc-9. I'm sure of it."

The ghosts seams intrigued by this information 

"Estoc-9 is a good name. It really suits you Guardian."

"Guardian?" She asks with a childlike curiosity 

"That's right and i'm your ghost. It's my job to explain to you all you've missed, but don't worry. there's plenty of time for that"

And so it was The ghost and the newly risen Estoc would go to walk through the swamps of Old Chicago. Searching for shelter, munitions and armaments, all the things that would make a guardian capable of defending themself and othersOn the way the ghost explained all that he knew of the world and the state of things. The light and the dark. He Explained though with no specific grandeur the role that this new guardian would take place in if she chose to. He told of a great city being built. A place that would need many like her to see it completed.He Told her also of the enemies of humanity. 

The machines twisting time to their unknown machinations.

Of the conquerors who seek to put all things underneath their rule 

The Pirate scavengers hoping to steal back their nobility. 

And he told her of the monsters of the deep, waiting to sharpen themselves on her light. 

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a long time noodle of a project that i work on from time to time. Thought i may as well post it


End file.
